


高塔之上

by vonkanra



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>还在屯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	高塔之上

大野智周末跟着难得有休假的叔叔出海海钓，作为哨兵的叔叔连钓鱼都比没有觉醒的普通人厉害上许多，少见的大型蓝鳍菱鳃鱼都能单手提动。虽然在书本上早就学过，但亲眼所见那样出色得体能和五感的敏锐程度让大野一直激动地哇哇大叫。  
大野家每一代都会觉醒两到三个哨兵，但大野的父亲和母亲都是普通人，大野能觉醒成哨兵的可能性并不大。虽然很是羡慕叔叔那样看起来无所不能的哨兵，可大野觉得现在这样也挺好，比起像叔叔那样过着提心吊胆少有与家人见面的日子，他还是更喜欢父母一样舒适温馨的日常。  
而且觉醒也不一定带来的都是好事。周五那天，在大野就读的初中里有一位女生在上课期间觉醒了。大野虽然感受不到哨兵和向导的信息素，却听到了她在走廊里的哭声和尖叫，大野和同学一起凑到教室门口看起了热闹，却看到她回头伸着手想要抓住什么喊着“救我”的瞬间。  
大野在船上向自己的叔叔提到了这件事，问：“为什么觉醒的时候她看起来那么难过？”  
叔叔沉默了一会儿，抬手摸了摸大野的头问道：“智，知道向导星吗？”  
大野点点头回答说：“嗯，老师讲过，是向导的培训学校在的星球。”  
“对，但不止是这样。在五十年前你爷爷还在服役的时代里，协星和帝国的战争正是最激烈的时候。那会儿为了提升兵力，激进派的人提出强制提高哨兵向导的结合率来提升舰队的战斗力，结合后哨兵和向导才能发挥出最大的力量，我想这个你们的教科书里应该也讲过。更重要的是哨兵没有精神疏导的话很容易因为接收过多而暴走甚至精神失常，”叔叔从怀里摸出一支烟点燃，低头看了看大野的眼睛，“到这里能听懂吗？”  
大野用力点头，扯了扯叔叔的袖口示意他继续讲下去。  
“向导的觉醒比例一直都比哨兵要低一些，所以军队里时常会有向导紧缺的现象。除了少部分末席哨兵，大部分哨兵若是没有向导稳定的结合和疏导的话很快就会失去控制。嗯？你说向导素？我以前也觉得向导素就够了，但是有了自己的向导之后我才知道向导素也不过就是一种安慰剂而已。”叔叔笑着拉下衣领，露出结合的标志，“上周我的向导和我结合了，他很好，虽然只是精神结合但对我来说也非常足够了。不说这个，偏题了。在帝制还未被推翻时向导和哨兵的结合是完全被塔所控制的，强迫的情况也很多。”  
大野疑惑地重复道：“塔？”  
“从前各地哨兵和向导效力的部门，现在是军部和政府分开领导，‘塔’也就不存在了。协星在战争期间也在培训机构里采取了一些不太好看的手段来提高结合率，那时候的向导一旦觉醒不论年纪都会在短期集训后强制结合然后送上战场。你爷爷的妹妹，你该怎么叫好，华子奶奶也在战争时期觉醒了……是个向导。才十七岁便参加了争夺圣尼诺要塞战役，不幸地战死。战后她的遗物被送回了蓝星，你爷爷现在还收着呢，有封没能寄出的家信藏在了军服的内衬里，里面提到了一些她在被强制结合的事情……”叔叔皱着眉头越说越小声，最后叹了口气拍拍大野的头，接着讲了下去，“……还好战争结束了。从协星推翻帝国后，在向导星上的一所向导培训学校里发起了一系列的向导维权行动，然后逐渐扩大到了整个β星系。那时候向导星还不叫向导星，不过叫什么我也不记得了，在‘塔’被取缔掉后，大家都开始这么称呼它了。”  
“那现在当向导不是挺好吗，为什么还是有人不愿意？”大野挠了挠头，“她还在尖叫。”  
“在向导觉醒时因为能力的出现他们会听到一定范围内不同人的想法，没接受过训练所以做不到建设精神屏障来保护自己所以会陷入混乱状态。尖叫应该是因为这个。”叔叔摸了摸鼻子，大野也跟着摸了摸自己的鼻子，“现在虽说比五十年前状况好上许多，但对向导的束缚依然无处不在，虽然表面上说着自愿，但几乎所有向导都是强制服役，能从事的工作也很少。各界还存在着很多激进派认为向导就该属于政府控制，特别是结合这点。总有议员在议会里提案要求重建‘塔’，甚至军部也有人在私下做一些小动作，编制内的不仅未结合的向导，连已经结合了的向导每天也还是过得战战兢兢。唉，希望有一天能真的实现向导星上提出的理念，让所有人都能平等地享受在星系里度过的每一天。”  
大野还不太能理解叔叔讲的这么一长串话，但看见叔叔那么难过的表情，情不自禁地附和道：“一定会的，一定。”  
叔叔笑着揉了揉他肉呼呼的脸蛋，用大野听不见的音量小声说：“也希望你不要觉醒，至少不要成为向导。”

但是大野还是觉醒了，而且是最糟的那种。

初三毕业的暑假，大野跟着爷爷回老家避暑。在这个年代，乡下几乎是没什么人的，所以周末大野的父母会开着车进城采买些食物和生活用品，他们离开的几个小时里就让大野留守，让他照顾爷爷。爷爷尽管退伍了年纪也大了，那也是个哨兵，每天下午还会提着枪带着大野进林子里打些野味。虽然不比从前那么耳聪目明，但捉捉兔子打打飞鸟依旧游刃有余。硬要说的话这个瘦弱的小孙子才是真的需要被照顾的。  
这天，大野在父母进城后背上爷爷规定的急救小包一路小跑跟着爷爷又来到了森林里。  
“这两天教你认的野菜和能食用的野菌都记得了吗？”这些天一面打猎一面当生物老师的爷爷给大野布置了一个小任务，“包里有装上网袋吧？”  
“嗯！”大野得意地从小包里将叠得小小的网袋拿出来。  
“那我们分头行动，你就在这附近找一些能吃的野菜，爷爷去深处看看有没有能做成大餐的动物。若是遇到大型动物，记得……”  
大野打断爷爷的话，接着说：“就放出这个信号弹！还有爷爷讲的那些怎么应对紧急情况的方法我都记住了，嗯，我也不会乱跑的。”  
爷爷将信将疑地看了看自家孙子，实在有点放不下心，“要不还是算了，咱们今天就一起采点野菜算了。”  
大野一听不乐意了，气鼓鼓地皱着眉头催促着爷爷：“爷爷，你可跟我爸我妈夸下海口说今天至少也要弄一头小野猪回去的，现在难道是怕了不成！”  
“嘿你这小子！”爷爷被他拙劣的激将法逗笑，再三考虑还是决定相信他一次，自己一会儿不要离开太远就好，有个万一也能及时赶来。  
等爷爷的背影消失在灌木丛后，大野开心地在草地上打了个滚。虽然他比较喜欢大海，但森林也不错！  
也许过了一个钟头多一些，大野的小网袋已经被各种各样的野生菌和野菜装满了，他想回家又怕爷爷一会儿出来寻不到他人瞎着急，只好找了处相比之下舒适些的大树靠着坐下。他盯了会儿蓝蓝的天白白的云绿油油的树叶，渐渐地放空了脑袋开始享受起这午后森林的宁静。他哼着歌，伸手从袋子里摸出一个白嫩嫩的蘑菇，在衣角蹭了蹭土，就这么塞进了嘴里嚼上两口，新鲜的口蘑味道不错，就是有些涩。  
他舔舔唇，下一刻突然大脑深处迸发出了一阵剧烈的疼痛，像是有东西要钻出来，又像有东西要钻进去似的，将他的脑神经都搅成一团仿若针扎。大野抱着头在地上打着滚，他用拳头用力捶了两下自己的脑袋，也无法排解这样的痛苦，他甚至想一头撞在树根上让自己干脆地晕过去。  
还好在他还没来得及这么做之前他便自动地眼前一黑失去了知觉。  
醒来时他已躺在了熟悉的床上，爷爷和父母都围在他身边，神情紧张又严肃。他的脑子还在发疼，伴随着耳边嗡嗡的声音让他只想再次昏过去。  
“爸妈……爷爷……我是怎么了？”大野回忆着下午昏倒前的情形，“我是吃了毒蘑菇吗？”  
父母对视了一眼，父亲先开口说：“不，不是的。你这是……唉……”  
爷爷见自己的儿子实在说不出口，替他讲了出来：“智，你作为向导觉醒了。”  
大野愣了愣，向导，他揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，问：“爷爷，你说我是向导？”  
“对。”爷爷沉着脸重复了一次，“你是向导。”  
大野回想起当初和叔叔的那番对话，难以置信地揪住了身上的薄被。突然他的脑内响起了父母和爷爷的声音。  
——怎么会这样？  
——如果是哨兵该多好……  
——到底应不应该让他知道那件事？  
那件事？大野心绪一动，本能地捉住了爷爷的声音，收拢了意识屏蔽掉了父母的声音，让自己的意识触丝进入了爷爷的大脑里。  
很快他便明白了，“那件事”指的是什么。  
“爷爷，请把那只药给我。”大野头疼欲裂，勉强支撑起身体坐起来，“我不要当向导。”  
爷爷愣了愣，随即感叹道：“你这孩子是有这个天赋的……不过既然你想要，我也可以给你。但是效果我并不能保证。”  
那是帝国没有被推翻前向导们暗地组织的一个医疗机构开发出的抑制剂，但还未来得及传播开便被政府查收损毁，机构里大部分成员也被处死。而爷爷手上这支是早些年意外得到的机构里幸存的成员偷偷再次研制的试验品。  
“效果我不能保证，虽然已经经过一些人体试验，但持续的时长却是因人而异。有些人能保持十年当个普通人，也有些人的效果只持续了三个月。”  
大野摇摇头，“能推迟多久都行。至少我有时间能做好准备。”  
他并不奢求自己能逃过成为向导的宿命，但至少他希望能做些努力，为了不成为那些被一辈子关在“塔”上的人。  
接过爷爷藏在华子奶奶神龛下的药剂，大野闭上眼一饮而尽。

服下抑制剂后，大野智身上的觉醒症状很快便消失无踪。爷爷将他留在人烟稀少的乡下继续观察了一个月，确认孙子身上不再有觉醒的倾向才终于放下心来让他回到了都市。进入高中后，大野缠着叔叔香取教他体术，也时常自以为非常巧妙地向叔叔的向导草剪旁敲侧击了解如何掌握控制向导的能力。  
当然，他完全忘了自己是在跟一个向导耍聪明，他对面坐着的笑得一脸温良的草剪早就轻而易举地捕捉到了他情绪的波动，在征询过大野叔叔的意见之后稍稍试探便知晓了暑假的秘密。  
“为什么不一开始就来跟我商量呢！”香取听说了之后立刻和大野的父母通了电话，“毕竟阿智是我侄儿，我当然会尊重他的选择。你们连我都不信？！”  
在香取忙着和家人在电话里吵架时，草剪从书房的角落里翻出当初他在设施里培训时用的教材和笔记。性格认真的他在通过考试前用整整五本厚得吓人的笔记本系统地记录下了培训的过程和关键。他只是因为舍不得就这么丢掉所以一直留在身边，没想到竟然能用在这里。草剪和香取在蓝星旁的R-396号行星上的特警部队就职，并没有足够的时间来辅导大野，还好有这些笔记，大野在平日也能自学。  
这之后的日子里，尽管没有向导能力傍身，大野凭着想象日复一日地持续着想象练习，也坚持着按照香取给的体术训练日程锻炼着身体。  
香取教他的通通都是军队里的格斗术，招招都简单粗暴但求在最短时间内给敌人带来最大的伤害。  
大野不是很喜欢这样，他试图让香取教他些别的。前阵子蓝星来了位出名的少林拳法高手，在电视上表演了一套拳法，美观程度比自家叔叔教的高了两倍不止。  
“那是表演，你是要用拳头去跟人拼命的，”香取不满地抱着胸，“爱学学，不学拉倒。哼，小屁孩。我不用能力都能单手把你丢出去。”  
打不过叔叔的大野只好认命地学格斗术，不安分的他依然偷偷地跟着网络上的各路武术拳法学了不少，配合着格斗术使出来倒也不赖，至少符合了他作为文艺小青年的那点点要求。  
半年过去大野觉得自己虽然比不上哨兵，却也能一打五了。抑制剂的效力不知何时会突然消失不见，大野却渐渐地不再担心，虽然没什么证据证明他能成功地保护自己，但他天性里就有着乐观的成分。大概每周会为此烦恼上十分钟，然后又充满活力地再次投入到训练里。

充实平稳的高中三年似乎一眨眼就过去了。  
大野智在高中毕业后，叔叔香取有问过他要不要加入R-396的巡警队。虽然不算一个体制内的职位，但至少他有一定的关系在那里，会让家人放心很多。大野却舍不得现在平稳安逸的生活，身上还装着一颗不知道何时会爆炸的炸弹，依然按照自己的爱好选择了出路，报考了座落在奥斯坦星云首府的艺术大学。  
“你这孩子，怎么这么没心没肺。跑那么远不是让我姐和姐夫天天担心吗？”送他上星际旅行的大型飞行舰前香取这么抱怨道。这时香取的军职已是中校所以能带着草剪一路送到舰艇脚下，作为普通工薪人员的大野的父母只能送到登机口外。  
草剪偷偷地塞了一个小小的仪器在大野手心里，说：“这个是最近军部刚开发出来的新玩意儿，能人工构建一个小时的精神屏障。慎吾嘴上那么说还是给你弄了一个，他就那样，你也是知道的。保重。”  
“谢谢小叔叔，要是我叔欺负你，告诉我妈，”大野对着其实没比他大上几岁的叔叔们挥挥手，“我会经常和你们联系的。”  
“快走快走！”香取有气无力地哼了一声，对于自己将对侄子的不舍之情全摆在了脸上这个事实毫不知情。  
大野的舱位离登机口有些距离，替他订舱位时草剪为了避免万一有异常情况发生，特意选了来往的人相对少的偏僻位置。大野第一次觉醒时运气很好，在没什么人的乡下尽管没有精神屏障也没引起任何人的注意，若是在飞行舰这样密闭的充满各式各样人的空间里觉醒的话，大野的信息素有很大的可能性会迅速地被发现，然后被送到培训设施里去。  
大野拖着两个大行李箱缓慢地按照舱内地图寻找着自己的舱位。箱子里一个装着自己的衣物和画具，一个装着父亲送他的轻便型家用机器人。照理说他可以让家用机器人来拖行李，可大野对机械类的东西很是苦手。虽然明白这些机器人并不是那么脆弱，依旧不敢冒失地在公共区域就激活它。再说，机器人的名字他也还没决定好。

松本中将的二儿子松本润在十三岁生日当天觉醒成为了哨兵，在两年后被系统评判提升为次席哨兵。在顺利完成了哨兵考核任务后年仅十五的他需要到奥斯坦星云接受下一步的指示，也将是他两年来第一次回到首都星。  
“你可以跟着军部的飞艇回来的。”从小一起长大的好友樱井翔在他登上飞行舰前拨通了他的通讯器。  
“你知道的，我不喜欢军队那种气氛，”松本低头看了看好友塞得鼓鼓的脸蛋，忍不住问了句，“你最近是不是吃胖了点？”  
樱井差点被满嘴的炒米呛到，“瞎说什么，我那么忙能胖才有鬼。这也是忙里偷闲才找到时间给你打个电话顺便吃个午饭。学校里最近又有抗议活动，整天都不得清净，早知道不加入学生会就好了。如果你不想加入军队你打算干嘛，你也要来读大学？”  
樱井的爷爷是上议院的议长，父亲是农业部的高层，现在他本人在星系内数一数二的大学就读经济系，不出意外以后也会成为政府的官员。  
“我还没到需要服役的年纪，再说我要读也是读高中吧……”松本想了想中学时的两位好友，今年应该刚刚升上高中，“不管我怎么想都没用，‘塔’里说了算。”  
樱井皱了皱眉，正色道：“那个词别用了，前些日子议会又在提这件事，协星上上下下对相关的事情敏感得很，你不谨慎些会给中将带来麻烦的。”  
松本挑眉还想反驳两句，一张嘴樱井圆圆的一双眼睛便瞪着他，让他只好乖乖地用手指在自己嘴上比划着合上拉链的动作，告饶道：“好啦，我知道的。唉，觉醒成哨兵太麻烦了。”  
还没有觉醒迹象的樱井耸耸肩，“身在福中不知福。我得去活动室报道了，等你回来我请你吃饭。”  
松本收起通讯器，刚走两步就看到自己前面有一个拖着两个箱子走走停停的家伙。看身量应该和他年纪差不多，不过连两个箱子都拉得这么辛苦，体质应该相当弱，又没有高智能的机器人，家境应该也很清寒。  
同情心泛滥的守序善良哨兵松本义不容辞地走向那人伸出手问道：“需要我帮你吗？”

大野疑惑地四下张望了一圈，确认这附近只有自己才确定面前这位看起来很可爱的少年是在和自己讲话。  
少年和自己差不多高，肉呼呼的脸颊和一双水灵灵的杏眼，身子骨还没长开，尽管瘦但肌肉很是匀称，能看得出来是有长期的训练。大野心里有了几个猜想，只是他并不认为自己需要别人，特别是这个看起来能掐出水的小兄弟的帮助，笑了笑拒绝道：“谢谢你的好意，但是不必了。”  
松本不满地皱着眉嘟起嘴，心想这人还挺倔，提下行李多大点事自己这么好心竟然还有人不乐意。  
少年的不满只差没写在脸上，可爱的样子让大野发出了一声几不可闻的笑声。  
哨兵自然是能听到的，那声小小的不带恶意的嗤笑让松本不满地咋舌。他知道在这时候扭头走开是最好的选择，但面前这个看起来狼狈但自己并没有意识到的家伙让他很是在意。  
于是他干脆伸出手强硬地要将箱子接过来，就算再好心的哨兵也会是个坏脾气，在没有向导的时候他们总是容易变得暴躁。  
大野试图翻过手腕来摆脱少年突然的动作，但在对方出手的瞬间他便知道那是他跟不上的速度。他在心里将刚才那刻的反应和香取做了个比较。现在他能肯定这少年不是一个普通的哨兵。  
大野心道不妙，但行李已经被对方拽在了手上，连写着舱位的票务信息都被对方从腕上的通讯器上转去了自己的通讯器上。大野只能无奈地咬着唇瞪了比他还矮上一点的少年一眼。  
“啊，我们目的地一样。E56，二等舱？你也没那么穷嘛？”松本抬头看了看墙上的电子屏幕，迅速地定位，“离我的舱室没多远，走这边。”  
大野在心底嘟囔着“这只是个臭屁小孩儿，不要计较不要计较”，在嘴角挂上了非常公式的微笑跟了上去。  
将人送到后松本从心底泛出一种顺利完成任务的满足感，和他通过等级测试时的达成感一样强烈，让他忍不住摆出了得意洋洋的表情，忽略掉自己还是个包子脸小男生的事实，故作潇洒地挥挥手转身离开。  
大野翻了个白眼默默地关上了舱门。

傍晚时大野在舰艇的餐厅里吃了盘沙拉，远远地瞄见登舰时的那个少年。坐在大厅另一头的他睁着大大的眼睛一面死死地盯着餐厅中央的圆柱型显示器一面喝着汤。大野好奇是什么东西这么吸引他的注意也跟着望了过去，却看到屏幕上播放着各大星系最近推出的吉祥物的介绍短片。  
大野摸了摸鼻子，在心里唾弃竟然觉得那个小屁孩很可爱的自己。不管再怎么说，小孩子还是小孩子嘛。  
大野的心情瞬间愉快起来，他低下头有条不紊地扫光盘里的蔬菜和白肉，踩着轻快的步子将餐盘交给了服务机器人，头也不回地回到了舱室。  
也因为这样他错过了从吉祥物上移开视线，一直目送他背影消失的那双眼睛。  
离开餐厅后大野回到舱室里洗了个澡，打开了电视转到新闻频道，自己则坐在舷窗前用毛巾擦拭着头发，就这样看着浩瀚的星海不知发了多久的呆。回过神来舱内的灯已经被自动调至睡眠模式，只在床头还亮着一盏温暖的橘色台灯。  
舱室的床很柔软，被子也蓬松且温暖，枕套上有着淡淡的香味，嗜睡的大野根本无法抵御睡眠的召唤，沾上枕头没几秒便进入了睡眠。  
大野不常做梦，但今晚他在梦里看到了那个讨人厌的哨兵。他能感受到哨兵的信息素像阳光下的粉尘一样散开来轻柔地将他包裹住。他的信息素也雀跃着迎合着哨兵，本该无形的东西现在却像是能碰触到对方一样紧紧地纠缠在一起。  
大野在梦中嗅到了一股清爽的果香味，像是葡萄柚混着柑橘的味道，微甜中带着酸涩的香气。  
那个哨兵的味道原来是这样的吗，淡淡的香气从鼻尖上一次次滑过，大野不禁伸长了脖子想要去追赶那股味道。  
从心脏开始一阵战栗随着血液输送到他全身，有一种冲动驱使着他从床上爬起来循着那股时隐时散的味道，这感觉真实得不像在做梦。  
当大野开始质疑的瞬间，他意识到这大概不是梦境。  
大野坐了起来，伸手在脸颊上掐了掐。  
“啊，好痛。”大野抽抽鼻子，那缕信息素还在。他还没完全清醒的大脑也明白过来，抑制剂失效了。  
也许是因为那股信息素促使抑制剂失效但也正是因为这股信息素大野并没有像三年前一样感到痛苦，再加上深夜里多数人都在熟睡，大野几乎感受不到几个人的情绪。  
建立精神屏障的方法，大野早已记得滚瓜烂熟。若是连这点都做不好，他根本不可能脱离管制。  
回忆着草剪的笔记，大野第一次操纵起他的精神能力，像在大脑中搭建了一座虚拟的城墙，渐渐地将周围的信息都排除在了头脑外。  
接着他试着让自己的精神力发散开，对周围的环境进行了一次隐秘的扫描。刚才梦里那股味道，那个小哨兵的信息素，他还没有忘记。若是现在那个哨兵突然醒来，情况对他将非常不妙。  
他将探视的范围扩大到了半径二十米的位置，很快便觉察到哨兵的所在。他能清晰地感觉到哨兵身上传来的情绪波动，因为能力突出被迫接收了过多的讯息，哨兵的精神十分紧张，积攒了不少的压力。  
大野本能地想要去抚慰他，替他梳理去那些不必要的讯息。大野犹豫了一会儿，却就在这几秒内对方突然发现了他的存在。  
糟糕。大野捕捉到哨兵从放松瞬间变为警惕的情绪，匆忙从哨兵的精神里退了出来，也不知对方有没有捉到他的小尾巴。  
他顾不了太多，只能试着将自己伪装起来。草剪并不是特别擅长这一部分，所以笔记写得特别详细：如何误导对方，如何在对方脑内制造思维的盲点，将自己的存在从对方的大脑里屏蔽掉是最简单明了的办法。  
大野深吸一口气，鼓起勇气再次潜进那个哨兵的脑海里。大野静静地等了几分钟，对方似乎没有再有动作。大概是误导生效了。  
他长长地舒了一口气，但还不能掉以轻心。就算躲过了这个小哨兵，到首都星之后哨兵的数量只会多不会少，倒不如再拿这个小哨兵练练手。  
摸着下巴思索了一会儿到底该怎么办才好，大野拖出行李箱刚准备打开便听见有人敲门的声音。  
“谁？”话一脱口大野就后悔不已。明明可以用精神力探查的他还没有习惯这个行动模式，而且现在这种情况就算不探查他也知道站在门外的会是谁。为什么会忘记保持对那个哨兵的监控呢，大野懊恼地叹了口气。  
“你如果不开门的话我可以强制拧开锁，但那样警报就会响起来。我相信你不会让我这么做吧？”门外传来的果然是那个小哨兵奶声奶气的声音，“大野智先生，你的名字我也切切实实地记住了。”

大野垂头丧气地打开门，看到哨兵得意洋洋地站在舱室门前，穿着一套米白色的纯棉睡衣。缺乏攻击力的样子实在让大野很难对他抱有敌意。  
“你误导的技术太差了，整个舰艇上就这么一个盲点。脑子不好用的话还不如干脆直接隐藏。”小哨兵坐下后的第一句话就让大野想把他推出门去。  
“不过你应该是刚觉醒吧，信息素出现得那么突然。就这样你还能自己张开精神屏障，挺不错嘛。”语毕哨兵有些脸红地扭过头，望着舷窗外，昂起脖子说道：“看在你还是有点天赋的份上，我可以让你跟我结合。”  
“哈？”大野掏了掏耳朵，怕自己没听清，“你再说一次？”  
“我在邀请你跟我结合。”哨兵理了理睡衣的领子和袖口，再一次说道。  
“不用。”大野摆摆手。  
“是因为不认识我吗？”哨兵清清嗓子突然又开始了自我介绍，“我叫松本润，十五岁。已经是次席哨兵的等级。因为年龄的关系没有职位但是将来我一定能成为大人物的。”  
“哦。”大野反应平平，“松本君你好，不过还是不用了。”  
“为什么？”松本从梦中嗅到这个向导的信息素开始便很确定自己的反应就是导师教过的遇见所谓“该好好把握的向导”的反应。他相信对方对他这样有能力的哨兵也会有相同的反应才对。  
“因为不需要。”大野说完笑了笑，看起来驯服又温柔的模样，可说出来的话却是那么冷淡，“松本君，可以请你离开了吗？”  
年轻气盛又缺乏耐心的哨兵不乐意了，浓眉一皱，用自己听起来十分稚嫩的声音威胁道：“你还没有登记吧，刚才想躲开我也是因为不想被登记对吧？你知道我现在完全可以把你揍趴下等后天到了首都星之后直接将你交到军部吗？”  
大野点点头，沉默了一会儿回答道：“你说的有理，但我还是不要。”  
“什么？”  
松本话音未落便听到舰艇远处响起了枪声。  
大野见他面色变化立刻扫描了一次舱内情形，“在接驳口，两个哨兵一个向导。”  
“民用舰艇上的驻军都是普通人……我去看看，你呆着别动。”松本从裤管里抽出一把枪塞在大野手里，后者被吓了一跳。  
“有需要就鸣枪，我会马上来帮你的。”说完哨兵便飞速地离去了。  
尽管刚刚才威胁完这位菜鸟向导，一旦有危险发生却忍不住想要保证对方的安全。大野摸了摸那把还带着对方体温的枪管，再一次感叹这个稚气未脱的哨兵确实有些可爱。  
不过他不是会安心呆在这里的那种人。  
大野换上便于行动的短裤和T恤，带上通讯器和那把枪，很快追着松本到了接驳口。

大野对自己的体能很有把握，虽然打不过哨兵，但靠着这把枪在被制服之前弄死一个向导不成问题。  
在他用精神力突击了一次之后对方已经迅速地建起障壁，阻挡了大野的刺探，大野只能转向松本的脑海里，好在对方并没有排斥他。  
大野替他建起了一道和不知名的敌人拥有的一样的屏障，避免松本的意图被对方读取，或者被对方误导。  
在他这么做了之后，松本愉悦的情感清晰明了地传达给了大野。  
还真好哄。大野笑着加快了步伐，往松本的方向赶过去。  
远远地他便看见两个蒙面的成年哨兵和松本缠斗在一起，一旁躺着两个已被敲晕过去的巡逻人员。他心头一慌，一时情急下精神力直直冲着哨兵之一的大脑发出攻击。  
对方同样戴着面罩的向导反应很快，加强了屏障的同时直接对大野进行了反击。  
大野还不熟练的防御技巧在对方的能力压制下毫无挣扎的余地，一息之间那位向导温柔和缓的声音便在他脑海中响起。  
『让你的哨兵停手吧，我们并没有伤害你们的意思。』  
在大野脑海里响起的声音有让人信服的力量。就算知道那是对方向导的能力在作用，大野的想法也立刻转换了倾向。  
冷静下来的大野很快意识到对方的哨兵并没有伤害松本的意图，比起在打斗，两个大人更像是在逗弄玩耍急躁的后辈，神色从容得很。  
而对方的向导能如此轻易地侵入自己的精神里，也说明了自己在对方面前毫无还手之力这件事。就算拿着枪，他也不敢保证自己会不会在对方的误导下将子弹射进自己的身体里。  
他按照对方向导的话，向松本发去了信息，努力让对方紧绷的神经缓和下来。  
松本的动作明显迟疑了一瞬，在他身边的两个哨兵也在这时候退到了一旁。  
戴着面罩的向导从哨兵们的身后站了出来，带着笑意的声音语调轻缓地劝诱着小哨兵：“次席哨兵松本润，这位是你的向导吗？这个信息得更新一下了嗯……我们只是想借用一下这艘舰艇上的储备燃料而已，就一点点。传送够了马上就走。”  
他指了指大野和松本身后的通道，“很快别的巡逻队员也会赶来这里，到时候情况会变得很糟糕的。还不如就这么放过我们好了。”  
大野本来也不想被牵扯进这种不必要的争斗，没有犹豫直接将手中的枪放在了地上踢给了对方。这个动作他在电视剧里看过不少次，也总算有了实践的机会，大野忍不住轻笑出了声。  
松本也停下了手，自然地挡在了大野前，那家伙在他身后的笑声自然也没有从他耳中溜走。气他在这么紧张的时候还能笑出声的松本没回头，只是向后伸出手在大野的腰上掐了一下，没舍得使力反而让大野呼呼地笑了起来。  
松本没功夫再管这个一点儿都不靠谱的菜鸟向导，质问起了那三个已经无视他俩开始进行转移燃料的蒙面人。  
“你们是下午在拉法斯中转站上刺杀普朗克议员和孙上校的人吧。真以为能这样逃走吗？”  
“嚯~？”向导没想到被松本看穿了来历，“你怎么猜到的？”  
“今天的新闻快报有将这件事，正巧报道中犯人的逃亡方向正好和这条航线有一处交集。我倒是很奇怪为什么没人想到这点。”  
向导歪歪头，笑嘻嘻地回答道：“卟卟——，后续报道你一定没看，犯人乘坐的飞行艇早已被长濑中校率领的拉法斯驻军击落在半途了。”  
“那你们怎么逃出来的？”松本一脸惊讶，半张嘴的样子让他终于又变回了少年人的样子。  
“这个我们没必要告诉你，那两个家伙也早该死了。”一直沉默的两个哨兵中个子较矮的一个开了口，声音略略沙哑，伸手推了向导一把，“喂，G……啊都怪你偷懒不抓紧干活，那边来人了。”  
“我去负责那边的人，你们俩加油。”向导抬手冲着伙伴们挥挥手，潇洒地踱步向唯一的通道口走去。  
“你倒是走快点。”哨兵再次不满地催促道，“打不过就叫我。”  
大野挠挠头，不好意思地问道：“诶，那个，他不是向导吗，就这样去没问题吗？”  
“是没错，虽然比我差多了，他也有哨兵的能力，不过一般来说用向导力就够了。”开口的还是那个有些沙哑的声音。  
“双能力持有者？”松本和大野异口同声地发出惊叹，“怎么可能！”  
“嘿嘿吓坏了吧，你们俩这同步率倒也不错。”哨兵看着渐渐变满的刻度表，冲另一个一直沉默的同伴点点头，“差不多了，你去叫他吗？”  
“我回来啦！”这边话音刚落那个向导就再次出现了，“我让他们的队长直接给舰长汇报说是误报了，不过昏迷了不少人，被发现也是迟早的事，我们得加快点速度。”  
“就等你回来了……哎，忘了还有这俩小家伙了，消除记忆吗？”一直沉默的哨兵终于说了第一句话，声音低沉悦耳，是松本羡慕的嗓音。  
“休想！还有，我才不是小家伙！”松本噘起嘴护住了大野，可反驳的重点正好反证了他还是个小孩子的事实，大野又忍不住噗嗤笑出声，这次松本恨恨地转过头瞪了他一眼。  
向导摇摇头否决了哨兵的提议，“我还挺中意这两个孩子的。可惜一个是中将的孩子，如果带走了肯定会非常非常麻烦，另外一个……”  
三人的视线一齐移到了大野身上，尽管眼睛都掩藏在了面具下，大野还是被那审视的眼神激起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
“他没有结合。”沙哑声音的哨兵说道。大野心头一紧，松本听见他瞬间加快的心跳声，犹豫着握住了他的手，大野愣了愣没忍心甩开他。  
“哦？”向导惊喜地闯进了大野的脑海里，满足地搜集走了他需要的信息。这被完全当成普通人的待遇让大野作为向导的自尊心很是受伤。  
向导想了想，向大野伸出了手：“大野君，我们是自由军的人，就算没有抑制剂也没关系，在我们那里，没人会逼你做你不想做的事。”  
松本握着大野的手瞬间收紧，“什么自由军，说得那么好听不就是叛军吗！你不要听他们的！”  
“你得快点做决定。”向导耸耸肩，“你若是担心那个小哨兵，放倒他也就是不到两分钟的事。”  
“我不许！你要跟我结合的，这是命运决定的！”松本想握住大野的另一只手，却被大野闪开。  
“我跟你们走。不过你们不要伤害他。”说完松本的脑中便受到了向导的攻击，麻痹了他握住大野的那只手。  
不是来自那个蒙着脸的向导，而是刚才还为松本建起屏障，用散发着海水和树木味道的信息素在梦中唤醒了他的那个人。  
对大野毫无防备的松本被他的攻击钉在了原地，只有头还能动。  
“虽然你的邀请让我感到非常开心，松本君很可爱，就算不止是精神结合我也会愿意的，”大野捏了捏松本软软的脸蛋，“但是我不喜欢所谓的‘命运’，所以抱歉了。”  
“都要走了还在调情，烦人。”沙哑嗓音的哨兵从鼻子里发出不满的哼声，“快上来走人。”  
大野从地上捡起那把枪，冲着松本挥挥手转身登上了接驳口。  
“别走……”松本咬着牙努力让自己突破大野的束缚，在大野的背影消失前他大声吼道：“我一定会找到你！大野智！到时候你一定会后悔的！”  
最后走进接驳口的矮个哨兵充满同情地向他摇摇头，“被甩了，松本君。”

大野一直很佩服自己随波逐流的程度，用正面的描述来说就是不管怎样的变故他都能很快地接受这个事实。  
有了向导的能力之后确实多了不少麻烦，比如现在所有行李都被留在了星际航舰上，坐上了连名字都不知道的人的飞艇上。等到那个小哨兵恢复了正常，很快自己的名字也会被列在逃犯名单上吧。  
但第一次亲身尝试了这样的天赋，虽然很快就被那个蒙面人压制住了，他依旧还是非常期待今后自己能成为一个比那个蒙面人更厉害的向导。  
“有想象力是好事，但是做白日梦是不可以的哟。”向导一面扯下头套一面嘲笑着大野：“你得好好学习一下怎么建立屏障和排查自己的精神图景，随随便便就让别人看透了不是什么好事。”  
大野挠挠头，看来纸上用兵的效果还是差强人意。  
向导将头套丢到一旁，领着大野进了驾驶舱。驾驶舱内还有另外两个人，一个是看起来和大野年纪差的不多的少年人，另一个是位有些龅牙的大叔。  
“你们先跟他介绍下情况。”向导把新人大野推向了两人，自顾自从兜里掏出一面镜子整理起他那头让人印象深刻的卷发。  
大野不自觉地用能力排查了一遍这两人，发现他们都是普通人，有些惊异地走过去了。区别于少年有些警惕的反应，龅牙大叔开朗健气地冲大野招了招手：“小伙子来来来。”  
大野挠挠后脑手，一边鞠躬一边走过去：“你们好，我叫大野智。”  
“那我就叫你智君了，谁让我年纪最大呢。我是管事的，明石家秋刀鱼，你叫我鱼叔就好。这个眼睛滴溜溜转的good looking boy是我们艇上的实习技术人员，叫二宫和也。叫他什么你看着办吧。”鱼叔说完转身指着那边还在打理自己一头乱毛的向导，“那是我们小队的向导，稻垣吾郎，你还是叫他稻垣桑吧。”  
稻垣听到自己的名字转过来对着大野撩了撩自己的刘海笑得灿烂，“向导和向导好好相处吧。”  
“向导啊……”二宫下巴搁在椅背上皮笑肉不笑地上下打量着大野，突然伸手指着大野的口袋，“包里有什么都拿出来。”  
大野想起自己捡起来卡在裤腰上的那把枪，正准备拔出来，被二宫叫停，指了指另外一边口袋：“枪不用，别的。”  
大野楞楞地收回手，从兜里将通讯器掏了出来。  
“果然！我就知道……那三个人怎么就是记不住。”二宫接过大野的通讯器，不知从哪儿掏出一只小螺丝刀娴熟地拧开后盖，从繁琐的导线中找到数据线拖出来连接上飞艇的主脑。  
对电子系统一窍不通的大野迷茫地看着屏幕上滚过一串又一串数字，完全沉浸在数据里的二宫眼睛追着数字飞快地移动，不时地停下来修改参数。  
过了几分钟，二宫将通讯器复原还给大野。  
“这个通讯器暂时只能在局域网里和有认证的通讯器联系，队里的通讯方式都替你输进去了。这样能完全避免政府的信息追踪，等过阵子风声过去了我再给你修改权限。”  
大野惊讶地张大了嘴，“你真厉害。”  
“这都能把你吓到，”二宫得意地昂起下巴，“这种只是雕虫小技而已。”  
“哎你看他表情哈哈哈。”鱼叔在一旁被两个小辈逗得乐不可支，过了会儿擦擦眼泪叫住稻垣，“Goro酱快来介绍一下你们到底做了什么突然就捡了个小向导回来。”  
稻垣眨眨眼，一脸无辜地问道：“啊咧啊咧，鱼叔，我没告诉你们这孩子是香取的侄子吗？”  
“诶？”鱼叔和大野一起发出惊叹，虽然震惊的原因不同。  
一直在另一个舱中整理装备的哨兵们听到这句话，也赶了过来。  
“GORO！这么重要的事情为什么不早点说啊！”两位哨兵摘了头套，意外的都长得很好看。大野因为鱼叔的长相对他们稍稍有些不太好的期待，和想象中的反差实在太大，他的眼睛一时没能离开两人的脸。  
二宫凑到他旁边偷偷问他：“看呆啦？”  
被别人看到自己犯傻的样子，大野摸摸鼻子回答道：“还好。”  
被二宫似笑非笑地盯着大野别扭着扭过头望着那边还在瞎扯的三人反问了一句，“为什么你们都认识我叔叔？”  
鱼叔抢在二宫前面给出了答案：“你叔叔也是我们的人啊。”  
“诶？！”  
因为鱼叔很喜欢讲话，所以介绍的工作都交给了他。  
“因为你是香取的侄子才告诉你这么多的哟。”  
自由军并不是帝国的残存部队也并不是所谓的叛军，只是打着这个伪装暗中进行活动的效力于政府情报部门的多个行动小队，他们这只队伍正是其中之一。  
“领导的名字还是不能告诉你啦，那样看着我也不会告诉你的！”  
大野的叔叔香取，以及他的向导草剪也同是这个组织里的成员。  
“他们和稻垣，以及那俩哨兵，白点的叫中居，黑点的叫木村，在训练机构时就组成了一队。”  
他们活动的目标很简单，帮助政府和军部走向更加正确的方向。刺杀普朗克议员和孙上校是因为他们暗中在制作贩售非法的哨兵向导专用的结合催化剂，这件事早在两年前情报局高层便收集到了切实的证据，但由于各种各样不能言明的原因最终就这么沉寂了下来。情报局这两年间没有放弃过对付普朗克和孙代表的保守党，对方尽管收敛了许多，却仍旧在向各星系的训练设施提供非法催化剂，也借用各种借口处理掉了一部分情报局埋在军部的内线。  
“你叔叔去特种部队也是因为这个原因，那边最近也有非法药品流入到预备营里。”  
中居在这里插了一句：“草剪那么愣头愣脑的家伙还非要跟着去，为了这个还拉着香取精神结合了。啧，看着他们俩那么不干脆也是够了。”  
“也没什么不好啊，他们俩之间有些话不用说明白对方也能懂。”稻垣在一旁低着头说道。  
“没错。”木村跟着附议。  
中居不甘地撅着嘴哼哼了两声，满肚子都是反驳的话最后还是乖乖闭上了嘴。  
鱼叔清了清嗓子接着讲了下去：“你现在算了被迫成为了我们的一份子，不过你年纪还小，要不要加入我们得今后再说。我们会将你送去组织的培训机构，让你好好锻炼向导的能力或者做别的培训。以后若是不愿意进入组织，我们也可以帮你安排你希望的出路。也许需要改变身份，不过我们会帮你和家人取得联系的，不必担心。”  
“说到这个！”二宫一拍掌，“那个哨兵应该已经汇报了情况现在大野君已经变成通缉犯了吧！”  
他一边说一边打开主脑搜索起新闻。果不其然，所属自由军的舰艇对民用航舰打劫的事已经上了头条。  
大野有些怕看到自己的名字出现在“叛逃者”这三个字之后，没敢和大家一块凑过去看那篇报道。  
中居迅速地浏览了一遍报道，突然笑了出来，稻垣和木村也跟着笑出了声。  
二宫疑惑地望着他们三人问：“怎么回事，大野君怎么变成了人质？他看起来也不像是被你们掳回来的呀？”  
愣在一旁的大野被中居拍了拍肩膀，后者带着笑意称赞道：“你到底对那个哨兵下了什么迷魂药？他这么做倒是省了我们不少功夫。”  
大野回想起自己和松本润短暂的相处时间，越是思考越是想不通这人到底有着怎样的脑回路。  
难道松本润真的在自己身上找到了所谓的命运，大野摇摇头在心里对此嗤之以鼻，这种毫无根据的词语，到底得天真烂漫到什么程度才能相信？

“你会后悔的。”  
大野又在梦中听到那个声音。  
稚嫩的声音伴着那股微涩的果味在他脑海里漾起一阵阵波纹。  
大野循着声音和香味的方向走去，却怎么也见不到那张脸。  
他一直这么走着却毫无收获，当他失望地发现那股牵引着他的信息素不见了踪影，放弃了寻找他失落地转身往回。  
“别走。”  
大野被捉住手腕，一回头便是情景重现一般，少年那双深邃的眼睛瞪视着他，明明不该有共鸣，少年全部的不甘和痛苦都传到了大野心里。  
“我们是被命运联系着的两个人。”  
少年红润的唇轻轻开合，像念出了咒语，大野魔怔似的愣愣地点头附和道：“嗯，是的。”  
大野被在梦中说出这样话的自己给吓醒了。  
距离他觉醒的那个晚上转眼已经两年过去了。他以为早该忘记的事情却还记得很是清楚，根据已经成为他导师的稻垣的说法，向导记忆力普遍都很出色。大野将自己归在记忆力并不出色的那部分里，却时常在梦里见到那张只有一面之缘的脸。  
早该被时间模糊了棱角的五官，依旧鲜活得不可思议。不仅如此，那股酸涩的味道和稚嫩的嗓音也一并将那个夜晚重现。  
但自己在梦中竟然顺着对方说了肯定的答案这还是第一次，明知这只是一场梦也不会有人知道这件事，大野仍然为此难堪起来。  
大野起身倒了杯水一饮而尽，低头看了看床头柜上的闹钟，六点整，算是个尴尬的点，接不接着睡是个问题。思考了一会儿他决定放弃回笼觉，去宿舍的练习场里训练一会儿。

在自由军劫持人质事件一周后，大野智被认定为死亡。几块遗骨被送至大野家，还有那两箱“遗物”。  
大野家办了一个小小的葬礼，只邀请了部分亲戚和大野的好友。大家想这是因为大野的父母中年丧子不想太过触景伤情。  
当然旁人不知道的是，早在事件发生之后第二天，大野的叔叔香取便回到老家告知了姐姐和姐夫其实大野还活着的消息。  
现在向导星的培训设施里作为受训生活着的是中居的远亲表弟，写作多野聪念作大野智的二十岁的好青年。  
这两年中大野一直作为一个资质普通成绩毫无闪光点的预备向导活在档案里，自然也是托了稻垣的福。  
稻垣在没有任务的时候是一名普通的，走后门进入设施的，懒懒散散的向导导师。另外几位也是一样。中居和木村自然是哨兵导师，而鱼叔，竟然是情报部门的总负责人。嘴巴那么快怎么藏得住秘密，大野认为他一定不是唯一一个这么想的人。  
二宫当时是在技术学院的特训生，第二年突然作为向导觉醒了。因为这个突然的转变，他一直有些郁郁寡欢的样子，将他收入囊中的稻垣想办法替他弄到了能同时在两个学院上课的资格，他也并没因此多开心几天。  
大野经过了二宫的房间，里面一点声音都没有。不用想也知道昨晚玩游戏玩到凌晨现在仍在梦乡中。  
下楼后经过了稻垣的房间，这个点他应该还没起床。会来找他的人肯定也睡得正香。  
大野深吸了一口气，做起了每日必修的功课之一，用精神力潜入稻垣的屏障内。  
从最开始的一接触屏障便会被发现到如今能在熟睡的导师脑中布上一点点小陷阱。  
总是被导师们欺负的大野在有能力之后也有些喜欢上欺负人这件事了。谁让每次中居对稻垣使完坏后总是笑得那么开心。  
很快他听到门里传来有人从床上跌下来的声音，大野踮着脚飞快地溜走了。  
门内的稻垣趴在手织地毯上哀嚎一声，用棉被将自己裹成一团小声念叨起来：“为什么突然梦到那家伙了？”

作弄完导师心情大好的大野打开了模拟机器，抄起武器便对着虚拟的一对向导和哨兵冲了上去。  
除了向导的课程，大野也在私下接受木村和中居的辅导，这是香取替他争取来的福利。  
大野本身的身体条件和香取相差很大，像中居和木村这样的灵巧型更适合指导他。  
现在他的身体条件各项都等同于没有使用能力的末席哨兵，尽管不像稻垣能开启五感加强，配合着向导的能力攻击力也能加强不少。  
大野在开枪击毙敌方哨兵时脑海里又浮现起那个小哨兵的样子，现在的自己再也不会被他那么轻易捉住手腕了吧。  
这次模拟战斗的成绩评价在A-，登陆在了一个大野不认识的哨兵的成绩单上。大野也不知道是拖累还是便宜了别人，总之中居让他用这台机器时刷这张署名樱井翔的ID就好。  
此时的樱井翔刚刚关掉闹钟，揉着水肿了的腮帮子走向卫生间。  
在年初觉醒之后樱井被安排进入向导星的哨兵学院，起初他不太明白为何他要大老远跑到这么远的地方来，但很快家中长辈的意图便通过一个龅牙的中年男子传达给他了。  
他讨厌突然的安排，但是这背后的目的他并不讨厌。所以没有办法，他只能接受事实，踏踏实实地在这里进行训练。作为一个哨兵，樱井却不擅长体术和战斗方面，精神力和记忆力相对别的哨兵又要强上许多。  
跟好友松本那种靠体能致胜的不同，他擅自替自己的将来定位为智慧型哨兵。  
想到松本，两年前那次事故之后他就一直有些不对劲。一天二十四个小时里十二个小时都耗在了训练场里，听说训练的强度也强上了两倍不止。在他离开首都星不久之后松本便联系他说自己通过了首席哨兵的测试。  
樱井每周查看自己积累的学分时总是会被吓一跳，他一半的课程得分多在B上下，就算在战略和情报相关的课程上都拿了A+也不会有这么快的速度。照这个速度，不到学期末他就有资格参加末席哨兵的资格测试。  
同样毫不知情的大野结束另一次模拟训练后，在指尖把玩着给樱井送去学分的ID卡，踱着步回到房间冲澡，然后坐在床边冥想练习，直到二宫敲响他的房门。

两个小矮子并肩走向公共餐厅，二宫明显还没睡醒，看起来比大野还没精神。  
“你睡了几个小时？”大野忍不住问道。  
“嗯？唔，五个小时差不多吧，”二宫撇撇嘴，“昨晚在竞技场里遇到一个讨厌的家伙，输了那么多场还一直缠着我不让我走。”  
“你强制断开连接不就好了么？”大野被二宫拉着也玩了一阵那个游戏，但比起在游戏里打架，他更喜欢在现实里找中居打上两场。  
二宫怔了怔，解释道：“嘛，那么傻丢下他一个人也太可怜了吧。”  
“呼呼。”大野没深究下去，点好餐换了个话题，“下周要和哨兵做联合训练。那边你有认识的哨兵吗？”  
“哦，没有。我认识的几个你都认识。我倒是无所谓，你不太会说话，万一找不到人一组怎么办？”二宫也不知道是揶揄多一些还是担心多一些。  
“嗯，理论上不会的。”大野还记得稻垣在上课时讲过，向导人数相对少一些。  
“我只希望能遇到个机敏点的，不要拖累我的成绩单。”二宫托着腮心不在焉地用叉子戳着面前半熟的煎蛋。  
大野摸摸鼻子，在短时间里这已经是第三次想起那个小哨兵的脸。  
“嘛，只要不是中居桑那样坏心眼的就好。”说完大野和二宫对视一眼一起大笑起来。

合作训练的前日，为了能有个好状态二宫早早就睡了，连大野都看得出他对明天的训练很是在乎。  
第二天一早二宫竟然在大野醒来之前便敲响了他的大门。  
“走，陪我去练一把。”大野房门刚刚打开，二宫就拖着他往练习室走。  
“等等等等……”大野慌忙抓住门框，“你先去，我，我还得刷牙洗脸……”  
“好吧，快点来。”二宫咂嘴，看大野关上门便活动着关节离开他门前。  
过了会儿大野小跑着到了练习室，二宫正在做传说中的第八套广播体操，吭哧吭哧地特别有精神。  
大野没打断他径直走到模拟室前，拿出那张写着别人名字的ID卡登陆进了系统。  
“我们打两把然后去吃早饭吧，”二宫好奇地瞅了眼那张卡，“中居桑给你的这个？樱井，没我姓好听。”  
“嗯，中居桑给的。呼呼，Nino名字确实好听，不过樱井听起来也不错啊。”大野设定好战斗场景，回头问二宫，“我配合你就对了吧？”  
“嗯。”二宫挑起自己只有半截的眉毛， 拍拍大野猫着的背，胸有成竹地带着他走了进去。  
半小时后二宫看着屏幕上A+的成绩，气得跳脚：“啊！气死我了为什么不能把这成绩记在我的名下！”  
“导师命令，忍忍吧，反正我们也不着急毕业。你到底为什么那么紧张成绩？”大野一直奉行鱼叔的低调指令，除了用樱井的名义之外别的练习都不太上心，对于这点二宫认为他只是偷懒而已。  
“哎，你别管，”二宫支吾了两声，调转开话题，“时间不早了，得快些准备去集合了。”  
大野看了看时间，再摸了摸自己干瘪的肚子，决定就让小伙伴保留着他的秘密，“嗯，饿了，想吃烤鱼。”

在教室集合后，稻垣带着自己班上的五个学生前往合训场馆。除开大野和二宫，还有三位十六岁的女性学员，都是组织的预备成员。五个人同样作为稻垣一手教出来的学生，却没一点相似的地方。擅长误导和影响的二宫，三个女生中有擅长共感和捕捉的，也有擅长精神系治愈清洁的，大野却是因为总是在掩饰能力而格外突出的隐蔽系。  
现在这样的时代，像他这样的能力已经不是那么实用或者常见。毕竟向导都没什么必要隐藏自己的身份。  
但是大野依旧排斥着自己的天赋，特别是在感受到两年前那个哨兵对自己的吸引之后。  
他讨厌命运。大野坚定着自己的想法。  
女学生里一名叫做山本彩的和大野是同乡，所以关系相对好一些。她也喜欢体术，两人话题也比较合衬，但女孩子总归力气稍稍弱上一些，她和大野交手过后总是有些气馁。不过她探知的能力足以弥补这些差距，大野可做不到那样大范围探知能力者存在的具体数量和位置。  
“今天要合训呢。”就算是粗神经如山本这时也多少紧张了起来，“我昨晚都没睡好。”  
“又不是相亲你紧张什么。”大野呼呼笑着，自己却觉得这也和相亲差得不多。  
山本彩嘟着嘴抱怨起来：“就怕万一……要是我突然做了奇怪的动作，你可得阻止我。”  
大野点点头，回答道：“好的。不过反过来，你也得帮我。”  
“好啊，要是我能打得过你，一定帮。”山本笑得前仰后合，过了好一会儿才喘过气来说：“我预感啊，适合大野君的人并不会出现哦？……还不到时间。”  
像神棍一样神秘莫测地讲完又因为自己伤到了自己的自尊而抑郁起来的山本让大野哭笑不得。

学员们按照科系分为两排，各有二十人，面对面站在训练馆的两边，学员们板着脸凝视着对方的成员。若不是先说了合作训练，还以为是要干架。  
向导导师们的精神网一刻也不松懈地观察着学员们的状况。虽然大家都有了将自己大脑保护好的能力，哨兵们也已使用过抑制信息素的药剂，但防范于未然是所有导师的共识。学生们大多还未成年，但也可能会有结合热提前出现的可能，哨兵因为追猎本能造成的小型骚动每年总会出现一两次。  
从队列的最右边开始，小哨兵们做起了自我介绍。大野对搭档是谁不怎么关系，自然没有用心在听。突然一个腔调很特别的男声报出了他很熟悉又陌生的那个名字。  
“我叫樱井翔，十七岁，来自首都星。兴趣是读书和美食鉴赏。今后想成为公务员。”  
大野好奇地看着那个比自己小上一岁的哨兵，心中猜测起中居把他的副卡交给自己的原因。也许是他的视线太直白，哨兵也直直看了过来，将被人打量的厌恶感都通过表情表现了出来。  
大野被樱井皱眉瞪眼的样子逗笑了，别过头偷偷笑了会儿，想伸手去拉二宫的袖子让他也看看那个传说中的樱井翔，抬起头正好看到二宫特别严肃地盯着前方的脸。  
顺着他的视线望过去，是一个眉清目秀的少年，一双乌黑的眼睛也钉在了二宫身上。  
大野想问那人是谁，还没得空开口对面的自我介绍正好轮到了那人。  
“相叶雅纪，十六岁。嗯，今天希望能做出合格的表现，最好能让某个人对我刮目相看。”说完他对着从未将视线移开的二宫笑了笑。  
大野小声问二宫：“你认识？”  
二宫点点头，没接话，没能探到有趣内容的大野悻悻地回过头接着发呆。  
很快也就轮到他们自己介绍，大野摸摸鼻子报出了名字，想了想再添上一句喜欢钓鱼就闭上了嘴。  
二宫也一样简洁明了，说完对着依旧跟他在互瞪的哨兵挑起了下巴，像只挑事的小公鸡。  
自我介绍结束了导师们给学员们十分钟的接触时间，毕竟过会儿要进行的是双人合作练习，他们也希望学生们能找到适合自己能力的人来互相配合。  
不出意外地，叫作相叶的哨兵果然主动找上了二宫。  
“Nino。”相叶上来就握住了二宫的手，本想走远些的大野这下决定站在原地看好戏了。  
“跟你很熟？”二宫甩开他的手，冷淡的样子和初见大野时差不多。  
“你在气什么？”相叶毫不受挫地又握了上去，“我听说你觉醒了就立刻转学来了这边。”  
二宫哼了一声，“听说我觉醒就来了？如果我不觉醒，不见我也无所谓吗？”  
“我没有那么想过。”看样子相叶着急地快跳起来了，大野还想再多听一会儿，却被人叫住了。  
“多野君对吧？”樱井走到他面前，和方才瞪他时的样子不同，有些拘谨，“刚才不知道你是谁所以做出了失礼的举动，抱歉。我叫樱井翔，擅长分析和突击，木村桑让我和你组队。”  
大野偏偏头，做出思考的样子但其实答案在木村的名字出现时就已经准备好了。  
沉默了好一会儿，直到他吊足了对方的胃口之后才点头回答道：“好吧。”  
樱井瞬间回给他一个足够灿烂的笑脸，大野微笑着点点头，心想这家伙的反应果然很好玩。

樱井和大野稍稍商讨了会儿作战计划，樱井听完大野的话，饶有兴致地摸摸下巴：“大野君的想法倒是挺有意思的，我应该能配合得了。但要是换了我朋友一定能做得更好，我在爆发力上还是弱了些。”  
“呼呼，樱井君太谦虚了。我就等着在一边看着樱井君大展身手好了。”  
大野和樱井相互吹捧了两句后再回头找二宫时却发现他和那个哨兵一起不知了去向。  
樱井见他张望，贴心地指出了在训练场角落里跳脚的二宫和忙着安抚他的相叶。  
大野忍不住感叹道：“不亏是哨兵，视力真好。”  
樱井耸耸肩，“其实是因为他们吵架的声音太好分辨。而且你也知道，没有向导的时候，我们听力常常是个很大的负担。”  
大野认同地点头，拍拍樱井的肩膀，“樱井现在应该也是……”接下来的话，他没有发声只是做出了唇形，“组织的一员吧？”  
“嗯。不过我也未被告知什么详细内容，今后有什么安排我还不知道。”樱井打着官腔，身为一个算不上合格的向导，大野依然能从他表情的细微变化上知晓面前的哨兵有所隐瞒的事实。  
是否知道和关心与否却是两件事。就像他不挑破二宫极力掩饰的动摇，他也不会打探樱井的故事。反正该知道的事情，迟早都会知道。  
训练的分组除开部分像大野和樱井这样自己申请组队的，别的都靠随机抽签，大野发现二宫竟然也在抽签的名单上。叫做相叶的老相识似乎没能顺利跟他和好，二宫少有认真生气的时候，虽然毒舌却意外的不太会拒绝别人，能让他真的发起脾气来相叶当真不是池中之物。  
山本跟在二宫屁股后面抽签，在熟人面前总是大大咧咧的她看起来有些不安。大野领着樱井一起过去关照后辈，山本在见到他身后的哨兵时眼睛瞬间被点亮了。  
“啊，大野桑，身后那位你的朋友吗？”山本按捺不住好奇心，一面不住打量着两人微妙的距离一面激动地不停原地踮脚。  
大野抬手给她额头上了一记手刀，抿起嘴笑着说：“现在倒是有胆子了，刚才怎么不去找搭档啊？”  
“二宫桑不是也来了吗？”山本委屈地揉揉额头，“五个人的班里我都不敢主动搭话，更别说现在了……大野桑你又不是不知道。”  
大野摸摸鼻子想起当初刚进稻垣班里时，学员只有山本和另一个姓高桥的女生。高桥很是自然地负责了介绍校舍和宿舍设施的任务，这之后的一周里总是不小心就会迷路的大野也总是麻烦这个比他小两岁的女生，而第一次和山本好好对话却已经一个月之后的事。  
二宫听到山本的话回过头来说：“我只是因为被人耽误了时间而已。别把我跟你归到一类去。”接着他诧异地发现大野身后跟着个哨兵。  
“怎么回事？O酱你是被搭讪了？”  
大野侧身，背过手替二宫和樱井介绍起对方：“Nino，阿彩，这位哨兵叫樱井翔。樱井桑，这边这两位是我们的同伴，二宫和也和山本彩。”  
二宫和山本规规矩矩地鞠了躬：“樱井桑你好，初次见面请多指教。”  
“彼此彼此。”樱井被吓了一跳连忙回了礼。  
二宫站直身子后撇着嘴感叹道：“诶，这就是那个樱井啊。意外的长相。”  
“诶？怎么回事？”山本吃惊地捂上嘴，诧异的眼神在三个人身上乱窜。樱井也一头雾水地思考自己怎么就在向导班里有名了起来。  
二宫坏心眼地抢在大野说出真相前回答道：“这是我们的秘密，阿彩你还太年轻，不要知道比较好。”  
山本的脸瞬间被脑海中出现的想象给点燃，眼睛再也不敢直视这三位关系混乱的前辈。啊，加上那位缠着二宫桑的一共四位。  
“蔷薇什么的真是糟糕……”山本小声嘟囔着捂住了自己被妄想烧得滚烫的脸。

“润，你考虑得怎么样了？”  
松本训练后回到围绕着白噪音的宿舍，刚推开门便被最近刚成为第四军团少尉的姐姐松本惠捉住训了起来。  
“没什么想法。”松本家人从没放弃过让这代唯一的男丁加入军队的想法，用父亲的话来说，他们松本家世代从军，不论男女天赋，倒也是公平得很。  
“你小时候可不是这样，也该学乖了吧，家里人都在问你什么时候能回家看看。”惠放弃了这个话题，从包里取出一瓶向导素放在床头柜上放着松本十岁相片的镜框边，“母亲让我带给你的，设施里配的量不够用吗？你这样下去可不是办法。”  
“用不着你们操心。”松本走到更衣间后脱下满是汗渍的训练服，“你也要跟着家里那些人说一样的话吗？再怎么说也没用，我不需要别的向导。”  
“别的向导？”惠撇撇嘴，“说得就像你有似的。”  
松本不满的声音从门背后清晰地传出：“我已经遇到了最适合我的向导，跟他比起来别的向导连向导素都不如。”  
惠轻声笑了，她知道自己的哨兵弟弟能听到，“真好，能说出那么浪漫的话来。我是普通人，闻不到信息素也不能亲身体验到那样的吸引。”  
“……当哨兵也不是多好的事，”松本换上T恤和家居裤，阴沉着脸走出来，“如果我不是哨兵也不会被家里逼得那么紧。”  
惠解开了领口，倚在松本最喜欢的沙发上，慢悠悠地开口说道：“你最好还是早些找到你嘴里那位向导吧，最好早些结合。就算家里没有别的想法，以你现在的感知能力，光靠向导素身体也会很难过吧。”  
松本没立刻回答，和姐姐沉默着对视了一会儿，最后由他先错开视线，这是长久以来姐弟间妥协的象征。松本叹了口气，将自己的安排都讲了出来：“近期我就会离开首都星，导师让我去游学，正好去找他，也能避免家里人做多余的事。”  
惠的通讯器恰逢其时地响起，惠低头看了一眼，松本瞬间察觉到她心拍数猛地加快，但很快又恢复了正常。“有任务。”惠没多解释便起身向他道别，说完再见后补充了一句：“母亲让你有空多和樱井家的小子联系，他家最近也不知有什么动向，费事将他送去了向导星那边，你有机会多打探打探。就算没什么消息，和他们家拉近点关系也是好的。”  
松本厌恶地背过身皱起眉，仍旧无可奈何地回答道：“好。”  
听到身后门“砰”地一声被关上，他气恼地将手边那瓶向导素狠狠砸在地上，白色的药片在玻璃碎掉的声音中就这么散落了一地。  
松本能清楚的听到每一片玻璃落到地面的声音，每一片药片滚落向四周的声音，他知道这里一共有多少片碎片裂开也知道每一片药片都飞落到了何处。他能清晰地捕捉到这屋子里每一个细小的声音，每一束光的动作。  
他为此感到疲倦，他的身体大脑精神图景里都积累了太多多余的信息，不必要的对话不必要的气味不必要的触感，都像刻在他脑中一样遗忘不掉。  
它们能帮助他更快地处理事务，却也让他一天比一天更加躁郁。  
松本蹲下来，拾起几粒药片塞进嘴里。他嚼碎那些没有味道却能让他获得短暂宁静的东西，然后闭上眼翻身躺在床上。  
他需要那个向导，松本回忆起那股味道，那个让他梦到了深海和无垠的森林的向导。只有他才能让我从这无边的痛苦中解脱，只有他才可以让我自由。

大野和樱井在第一轮便对上了相叶和一位女性向导。  
樱井的武器是镶在鞋跟的光磁推动器，既弥补了樱井速度上的不足，攻击的角度和方式也比通常的武器提升了不少。在进入场内的瞬间大野就对自己和樱井开启了反侦察障壁，这是他和稻垣每日必修功课的成果，如果对方向导和哨兵的能力和他并没有太大悬殊，对方向导查探到他们所在位置的可能性几乎为零。  
对方也做了类似的准备，但大野毕竟在反侦察这项上得分是全学院最高分，反过来推断别人的隐蔽地点当然小菜一碟，没多一会儿便发现他们的两点方向的建筑物背后有能力反应。  
樱井和大野都希望能快点结束这场战斗，对视了一眼，两人便不约而同地冲向相叶的藏身之处。  
大野尽力用自己的能力去干扰相叶的五感，但他并不如二宫那么擅长，尽管他已经做得很好了，在双方距离还剩不到二十米时相叶还是听到了两人的脚步声。  
相叶带着向导飞速地转移了位置，但大野和樱井并没丢失他们的踪迹，他们的速度更快，毫不放松地紧紧地咬了上去。  
大野调整了樱井的五感，加强了他的视觉，方便他捕捉相叶的动作。  
陷入被动的相叶将向导藏到遮蔽物后，像所有合格的哨兵一样他本能地选择先保护向导，接着迅速地转身堪堪闪过樱井从背后踢出的一脚，他甚至能感觉到助推器的热气贴着他的肩膀擦过，眼睛瞬也没瞬地对着紧跟在后的大野挥出自己的武器。  
战斗确实没能持续多久。  
在相叶冲向大野后却发现自己面对一个冒冒失失地冲向地方哨兵的向导却在对方灵巧的闪避和格挡下无法给他造成伤害。而就在这么短短几秒内，和他一队的向导便被樱井轻松地送出了场外。  
在他还来不及感到震惊的时候，大野的左手趁他不备握住了他的光剑把柄，延缓了他迎向樱井的一击。相叶只能眼睁睁地看着自己被樱井的武器捅了个对穿。  
等他的虚拟形象从场内消失时他还没想明白。不是说好的一个哨兵一个向导组队吗，怎么他碰上的却是两个哨兵呢？  
在一旁观战的二宫托着下巴远远地望向一头雾水的相叶和一旁还在懊恼的向导。如果换他和相叶搭档的话，他敢保证，绝对能让配合生疏的大野和樱井在一分钟内从场内重伤消失。


End file.
